


100 Theme Challange

by juvia21



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Gen, Impregnation, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Other, Virginity, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvia21/pseuds/juvia21
Summary: A series of potential one-shots based off of a 100 theme challenge.
Kudos: 3





	1. 80. Cosplay

A tall man, with gray hair, was grinning ear to ear as he came in a house holding something.

"Hey, Maxxxxx." called out the man. A young man with medium length black hair came out from the kitchen.  
"Yes Cole?" said the young man. "Let's try something new." 

"Like what?" 

"How about this." said Cole holding a hanger with a red and white gingham dress, white apron, and a red cape with a hood.

"So you want to do something like red riding hood?" said Max.

"Why not. It'll be fun to try this." Max looked at the outfit before looking at Cole with a smile.

"Sure. So you're going to dress up like a wolf?" said Max.

"You just worry about your outfit and I'll worry about mine." said Cole. "Aw, I can't get a sneak peek of my sexy wolf."

Cole grinned at Max before giving him a hug. "All in due time. Now meet me at this location in half an hour."

He handed Max a note before leaving out. Max looked at the outfit again before laughing a little.

~30 minutes later~

Max was putting on the hood as he looked over himself. 'Why do I agree to these things.' thought Max.

The dress barely passed his knees and the apron was half the length of the dress. 'Well, I best get going.' thought Max as he picked up a basket and left.

After fifteen minutes of walking a large gray wolf with golden yellow eyes was in front of him.

"Where are you going with the going with that basket?" asked the wolf.

"That of none of your concern." said Max walking past it. "Don't be that way. I might be able to help you get to where you're going faster." said the wolf. 

Max stopped. 'I have no idea where I'm going. Maybe he can help but then again, I don't know him.' thought Max.

"If you are looking for a cabin it's up ahead. It's the only one in the area. Just keep going, take a right on the river, then take a left once you start to see a mountain, and you'll be there in no time."

'He could be lying, but what other choice do I have right now. Guess I'll just have to take his word on this.' thought Maxas he headed in that direction. 

'All according to plan.' thought the wolf as he ran straight ahead. A cabin was in a clearing.

'You should learn not to so easily trust strangers, Max.' thought the wolf as he went in.

~An hour later~

'I could have just gone straight. Next time don't second guess myself.' thought Max as he went inside.

"Hello. Cole are you in here?" said Max. "I'm back here, Max!" called out Cole. Max followed the voice.

Cole was sitting in a bed when Max came into the room. "Took you long to get here."

"Yeah well, I'm here now." He saw something was different with Cole.

"Why are your eyes golden yellow?" "I have contacts in so I can see you better." said Cole.

"Why do you have ears like a wolf's?" "The better to hear you with."

"Oh yeah. Then why do your hands have fur on them?" "The better to hold you with. Now come here, Max."

"I don't think so. I don't how you know my name but you won't get me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Cole. 

"You're that wolf. Where's Cole?" said Max. "Why don't you find out."

White fur started to cover his body and his face started to resemble a wolf's. "Come here little red."

Before Max could run out of the room the wolf pinned Max down on the bed. Max struggled to break free, but couldn't.

"Let me go." said Max. The wolf shifted to hold both Max' wrist above his head with one hand.

"Not yet. You can just call me Alpha." said the wolf reaching inside the basket to pull out some rope. 

Alpha quickly tied Max's wrist together before standing in front of him. Max tried to break free but it was tied too tightly.

He sat up to look at Alpha. "What are you going to do with me?" Alpha surprised Max by kissing him.

He pushed his tongue inside of Max's mouth. Alpha pulled back before Max had a chance to bite him.

"What's the matter? Don't want to play?" "Just wait till I get free. You'll be sorry." said Max. 

"Is that a threat or a promise?" asked Alpha. "Both.”

Alpha pulled over his lap quickly. "I won't accept threats." said Alpha pulling Max's dress off and his panties down.

"What are you ow!" said Max when Alpha smacked his ass. "You're going to learn some respect." said Alpha hitting him again.

He kept spanking him until Max's butt was a dark shade of red. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"When I get free you're going to get it." Alpha reached into the basket and pulled out a ball gag.

"Since you don't understand your place yet, you've lost the privilege to speak." said Alpha putting the gag in Max's mouth.

He then put Maxon the bed. Max tried to see what he was doing, but Alpha held him in place.

"No peeking. It's a surprise." said Alpha reaching into the basket again to pull out a bottle of lube and a cock ring.

He placed the cock ring on Max. "Once you learn your place you'll be allowed to have a release."  
'He can't be planning on doing what I think he's going to.' thought Max as started to struggle more.

Alpha raised Max's ass in the air before pushing a lubed finger into his hole. Max gasped as the thick digit invaded his hole.

"You're so tight. Going to be a little hard for me, but I'll go easy on you." said Alpha pushes a second then third finger in.

Max struggled to keep from moaning as he was stretched so far opened. Alpha soon removed his fingers and rubbed the head of his thick cock against Max's hole.

Max's eyes widened with fear. 'He can't be seriously thinking of putting that inside of me.' thought Max.

Alpha sensed Max's panic. "Relax. I'll be gentle." He started to push inside. True to his word Alpha push inside of Max slowly and stopped every few inches to let Max adjust.

Max grunted as his hole was stretched to the max.

Once Alpha stopped at the last five inches that were wider than the rest before growling. "You have no idea how hard it is to stop like this."

Once he thought Max was ready he slowly pulled halfway out. Alpha gave a long and slow thrust.

Max used all the willpower he could muster to not moan. He gave a sharp cry when Alpha hit his prostate.

Alpha smirked. "Looks like I found it." He positioned his thrusts to hit Max's sweet spot. The long, slow thrust started to drive Man crazy casing him to want more.

His body betrayed him as he thrust back to meet Alpha's thrust. "So you want it faster. Good. This was way too slow and soft." said Alpha gripes Max's hips going faster and harder. 

Max started to moan louder as his sweet spot was constantly abused. Alpha set Max's hands free.

Max laid his upper body on the bed raising his butt higher. Alpha placed his hand under Max's arms as he thrust harder.

Max could feel the need to cum rising. Alpha bit the right side of Max's neck before thrusting his mating ring at the end of his cock deep inside before filling Max with his seed.

Max moaned as he was filled. Once his orgasms subsided Alpha pulled out causing his seed to leak out.

He reached down and started to stroke Max's cock. Max started to whimper. "Aww. What's wrong, want to release too? Well it's very simple." said Alpha removing the ball gag and laying on his back.

"All you have to do is ride me and I just let you have yours." 'I could make a run for it but he's faster than me and stronger. He might get angrier at me and possibly hurt me. Guess I really have no choice.' thought Max.

He crawled over to Alpha. "That's a good boy." said Alpha. Max positioned Alpha's cock at his hole as he slid down.

The both of them moaned. Max placed his hands on Alpha's chest and started to ride him.

"Yeah. That's it." The pleasure soon became too much for Alpha. He grabbed Max's waist before thrusting inside of him.

The two of them soon started to move in sync. Max would slam down to meet Alpha as he thrust up.

Alpha finally removed the ring on Max. Max let out a loud moan as he came all over himself  
and onto Alpha's abs.

Alpha thrust harder into the clenching heat before cumming inside of Max's hole again.

When they finally stopped Max laid his head onto Alpha's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. Alpha held Max close to his body as the two of them fell asleep.

~The next morning~

Max slowly started to wake confused about where he was. Memories of the other day came rushing back as he sat up.

The sudden movement woke Alpha. Max smiled at him. "Good morning, love. Was everything as you wanted?" said Max.

"You know it. You played the beautifully trapped damsel well." "You played the perverted wolf a bit too well Cole. Or is it still Alpha?" 

"How about we find out." said Cole as he placed Max on his back.

"Oh please don't hurt me, Mr. Wolf. I'll be good." said Max. "Let's see what this tight hole tells me." said Cole grinning.


	2. 45. Medical Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 45 of the 100 theme challenge.

"Derrick Grayson." called a nurse. A tiger, with short brown hair and a soul patch, got up from a chair in the waiting room and followed the nurse to a room.

She left him in the room and went about her business.

Derrick turned and saw a person with black hair in a short ponytail wearing white scrubs and white tennis shoes with a clipboard in front of them.

'She's cute.' though Derrick. He began to examine the person closely.

'She has a flat chest but a nice ass though. She's not muscular but is very toned. Wait a minute, it can't be.' thought Derrick.

The person turned around. "You must be Derrick Grayson." said the person still looking at their clipboard.

"You're here for a full examination. Will you please lie down on the table for me."

Derrick did as he was told. 'Focus. Don't think about anything perverted. Not even about taking him here. What am I thinking? That's a he, not a she.' thought Derrick.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Doctor Bradley." said the person as they listened to Derrick's heartbeat. He moved his stethoscope around.

"I want you to give me a cough." Derrick did as he was told. "Again." said Doctor Bradley.

Derrick did it again. Doctor Bradley pulled back before writing something down on his clipboard.

He stood up to check Derrick's eyes than ears. "Very nice. Now say aw." "Awww... ARGh!" said Derrick as a saliva sample was taken.

He gave a groan. "A little warning would've been nice." "My mistake." said Doctor Bradley putting it in a small vial.

"Even I hated that myself." "Hated?" questioned Derrick. "Yes. It now no longer bothers me, since I learned to control my gag reflex." said Doctor Bradley.

Derrick thought about that before quickly shaking the thought out of his head. "Speaking of reflexes."

Doctor Bradley picked up a small rubber hammer. He hit Derrick's knee. Derrick reacted almost instantly as his leg moved up. Doctor Bradley also tested other pressure areas.

"Sharp reflexes. Now for your blood pressure." Doctor Bradley placed a strap on Derrick' bicep and added air into it. After taking the vitals he removed it.

"I will need you to remove your clothes." said Doctor Bradley. "Is that really necessary?" asked Derrick.

"If you want me to finish your examination, then yes. After all, I will need you to give a urine and semen sample as well check your scrotum." said Doctor Bradley.

Derrick gave a sigh and proceeded to strip. He first started off with his shirt, showing off his defined torso. Doctor Bradley watched, but Derrick couldn't tell what he was thinking, the way he remained stoic.

Derrick stood up to take off his pants. He finally saw the height difference between them. 'He's at my chest, so he has to be around 5'4 max 5'6.' thought Derrick.

It wasn't until Derrick was just in his boxers did he see a small shift in the doctor's expression. When he removed them Doctor Bradley gave a small gulp.

'Th-that can't be natural. He's around 10.5 inches in length and 2.5 inches in girth. Just soft. Then again he is 6'2.' thought Doctor Bradley.

Derrick was about to sit back down when he was handed two small boxes.

"In one cup you will need to give your urine sample and semen in the other. I will step out to give you privacy. If you need anything I'll be right out the door." said Doctor Bradley.

He walked out of the door and closed it. Doctor Bradley stood on the side of the door and let out a sigh.

'How can I be feeling this way with a patient. Sure he's attractive, but...' thought Doctor Bradley blushing.

He patted the sides of his face and shook his head. Doctor Bradley slowly slid down the wall before sitting on the floor.

'I need to get myself together. I have to stay professional.' though Doctor Bradley holding his head in his hands The door slowly creaked open, causing Doctor Bradley to quickly jump up.

"Is-is everything okay?" "I uh have a little problem." said Derrick awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it?" asked Doctor Bradley. "I may have made a mess and.." said Derrick giving a nervous chuckle.

".....knocked over my semen sample." "Okay." said Doctor Bradley as he walked back in.

Derrick sat down on the exam table. Doctor Bradley saw Derrick’s urine sample and put it on the counter bending over to get another cup out of the cabinet below.

Derrick’s cock throbbed hard as he watched the bubble butt move side to side. 'Who cares now. I wouldn't mind hitting that.' thought Derrick.

Doctor Bradley gave Derrick another small cup and went to clean up the mess on the floor with a sanitation wipe.

He gave a small gulp at the amount. The cup was upside down but the amount that was in it easily overflowed it.

'He came this much. Either he held out for a while or he's healthy. Which is good if the latter.' thought Doctor Bradley throwing the wipe away.

When he turned around, his face went completely red. Derrick was 12 inches in length and 3 inches in girth. Doctor Bradley shook his head and moved over.

He slowly caressed Derrick’s cock. Derrick gave a soft moan at the touch. Doctor Bradley examined the head before going to the shaft, and finally the root.

He ignored the thick brown hair and held one testicle, then the other, squeezing them lightly. When Doctor Bradley finally pulled back, Derrick was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum.

"Everything seems in order. I found nothing irregular." said Doctor Bradley moving away to write something on the chart.

He pulled open a drawer before closing it back and tossing two small packets sat him. Derrick caught them and saw it was a condom and lubricant.

"Since that will easily overflow like last time, this is the next best thing." Derrick stared at both of the packets.

"You do know what they are?" asked Doctor Bradley.

"Yes but I never had a need for a condom. I was raised to only have sex with the one I mate with." said Derrick.

"Okay. Do you at least know how to put one on?" said Doctor Bradley. Derrick shook his head no. Doctor Bradley let out a sigh and massaged his temples.

"I will teach you then." Doctor Bradley went to get another condom out of the drawer.

"First off you take the condom out of the wrapper. When doing so make sure you don't tear it. You can do that by cutting it, using your teeth, or open it from the wrong end." explained Doctor Bradley.

Doing the whole process, he opens the pack slowly as Derrick followed.

"Once you get it open, determine which way it goes. You do so by gently pushing a finger in a little bit. If resistance is met, then you try the other way."

Derrick nodded his head in understanding. Doctor Bradley was trying the best he could to keep from blushing.

"Finally you roll the condom onto the head of the erect penis. When doing so lightly pinch the tip to keep the air out. That way, when you release it won't easily tear the condom." explained Doctor Bradley.

Derrick did so and looked at him. "What do I do now?" asked Derrick.

"You do what you did earlier, but this time when you ejaculate it will be in the condom." said Doctor Bradley.

He turned to leave while doing so he slipped forward on the wet floor. Doctor Bradley quickly caught himself and landed on his hand and knees. Derrick licked his lips at sight.

"Are you okay?" asked Derrick. Doctor Bradley sheepishly rubbed the back of his as he stood up.

"Y-yeah. I just forgot it was wet there. I'll stay in case something else happens unless you don't want me to." said Doctor Bradley turning his head to hide a blush.

"It's fine, whatever helps me get this done." said Derrick shrugging his shoulders.

Doctor Bradley sat down in a small rolling chair and crossed one leg. The chart was in one hand and a pen in the other. He tried his best to remain stoic.

Derrick proceeded to stroke the tip slowly, stopping just before he reached the head. From the corner of his eye, he watched Doctor Bradley.

Derrick licked his lips seductively, smirking at the blush he caused. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked into Doctor Bradley’s eyes.

Derrick jerked himself off faster, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the tip. Doctor Bradley became memorized at the tantalizing strokes.

Derrick laid back and used both hand hands to stroke his large member. Doctor Bradley unknowingly moved closer, knowing what is coming. Derrick gave a grunt as came in the condom.

When he thought Derrick was done, Doctor Bradley carefully remove the condom and placed the sperm into a larger cup. He turned to look at and saw Derrick grinning.

Derrick held cock and aimed it at Doctor Bradley. He released the rest of his cum like a hose. Doctor Bradley closed his eyes as he was becoming covered in jizz.

Doctor Bradley silently thanking himself for packing a spare outfit and wearing white. Once Derrick finally stopped, he licked his lips.

Doctor Bradley tried to think of something to say as he wiped the spunk off his face. Nothing came to mind at the sight of Derrick’s still erect cock.

"You don't look half bad like that, so what's your name?" said Derrick sitting up. "It-it's Cody." said Doctor Bradley.

The moment he opened his mouth, some of Derrick' cum that on his lips fell onto his tongue. The sweet taste lingering for a bit.

"Well doc, think I'm cleared or do I need a shot administered?" said Derrick giving a wink.

Cody's face went completely red. Derrick brought him over and kissed him. Cody gasped, allowing Derrick to slide his tongue in.

Their tongues dance around one another before they had to pull back for air. A trail of saliva connected them together. Cody didn't know what to say as he felt Derrick’s hard arousal on his clothed butt.

"I've always had a thing for those in the medical field and wanted to have sex with a doctor in their office. Especially with someone as cute as yourself."

"C-cute? M-me?" said Cody pointing to himself. "Well who else I'd be talking about?" asked Derrick. He brushed a loose stain of hair out of Cody's face.

"Like I said, I have a thing for doctors or anything sexual in a medical way." said Derrick. Cody yelped when Derrick squeezed on off his butt cheeks.

"Got a nice ass on you too. Would love to you in a little nurse outfit." He licked the shell of Cody's ear, earning a moan from him.

"So what do you say? Like to fool around a little?" asked Derrick. "I-I have never been with anyone before. Also, I'm not looking for a one-time thing." said Cody.

"Who said this was a one night stand. I want you to be with me. To wake up next to you each morning." said Derrick.

"You-you wa-want to be mates?" asked Cody his face becoming even redder than before.

"Whatever you want to call it as long as you only have sex, flirt, kiss, and a whole lot of other things solely with me." said Derrick.

He leaned in to give another kiss, but Cody put his hand up. "I-I have other patients too, and we might get caught." said Cody.

"Then I guess I won't be able to hear those delicious moans as loud, then so be it." said Derrick putting Cody down.

Cody wanted to move but only ended getting pinned down on his stomach and butt against Derrick's arousal. Derrick ripped Cody's clothes off.

"Why did you do that?!" hissed Cody. "They're already a mess and how were you planning on hiding that fact?" pointed out Derrick with a shrug.

Cody couldn't think of anything to say at the feel of the large member against his crack. "What's wrong?" Cody only responded by pushing against Derrick’s chest.

"It-it's." "I know. You're a virgin and never had your hole stretched before. I promise I'll be gentle."

He gently pressed a finger in, making Cody groan out. Derrick raised an eyebrow when he saw how easily it slipped in. "You smell pure, yet your hole accepted my finger quite well, any certain reason?" asked Derrick with a smirk on his face.

Cody covered his face as it turned red. "I play with it sometimes." answered Cody still blushing. "Oh, anyone, in particular, you fantasize about?"

Derrick pressed a second finger in, making Cody take a sharp breath. "N-no," "Who's bigger, me or your toy?" questioned Derrick as he pushed a third finger in.

"Y-you." moaned out Cody. “Really? Maybe we should stop. After all, you may not be able to handle me. We could take care of this later.” 

Derrick pulled away a little to show his point he was rather surprised when Cody wrapped an arm around his neck.

“Don't you dare stop now.” Derrick smirked at him. 

“But of course, what sort of gentlemen would I be if I left you hanging.” Cody released his hold before turning to lay on his back as he watched Derrick get some more lube out of the drawer.

He could only stare, mesmerized, as Derrick lubed his cock. “Last chance to back out. Unless you want your patients to hear.” taunted Derrick as he lined himself up.

“Just put it in me already.” begged Cody. Derrick didn't need any more convincing. He moved Cody’s legs on his shoulders before slowly pushing forward.

Cody cried out as he felt half of the sizeable member inside of him. Feeling his body tremble with pleasure as his hole stretched open.

Derrick let Cody adjust before hilting himself completely. Once he thought Cody was ready, Derrick pulled back until the tip was left in.

He gave a sharp thrust quickly. His efforts were soon rewarded when Cody jerked up as he came. “Seems I found my target on the first try.” said Derrick as he made sure to keep thrusting for that spot.

Cody could only cry out as his sweet spot was struck again and again. Despite still barely recovering from his orgasm, Cody could feel another one soon approaching.

“You must really like it. Your hole loosened up nicely." Cody couldn't say anything, let alone think of something to say. He was too overwhelmed with pleasure and just kept moaning.

Derrick leaned over and gave Cody. Cody didn't resist and just moaned into it, as Derrick dominated the kiss. Derrick pulled back as he began to feel Cody's hole start to clench.

"Trying to milk my cock for all it's worth huh? Don't worry I'll be filing you pretty soon." said Derrick as his pace quickened. Cody didn't even hear the remark, his body too overwhelmed with pleasure.

He felt another orgasm overcome him but nothing came out. Derrick sped up, thrusting as deep as he could before he started to cum as well.

Cody couldn't describe the intense sensation he felt as Derrick’s seed went deeper and deeper inside of him. The panted as they slowly regained their breath.

It took some time but Derrick eventually pulled out. Cody let out a soft whine. Derrick only chuckled at that before seeing some of his seed trickling out of Cody’s hole.

“Guess you may have to wait a while until that runs its course.” said Derrick. Cody’s eyes widened as he sat up quickly.

He winced at that as his body was a bit sore. Derrick was over him concerned. “H-hold on. What's the rush?”

“I have other patients!’” said Cody. “You’re not planning on seeing them like that?” asked Derrick.

Cody’s face went red. “Of-of course not. I have a spare in the cabinet, mind getting it for me?” 

Derrick went over to the cabinet and opened a drawer and saw a folded white outfit. When he pulled it out he stopped. “Did you find it?” asked Cody.

Derrick turned around and showed Cody a white nurse dress. Derrick didn't know what to say as Cody’s went even redder. After a long silence, Derrick was the first to speak.

“You brought this?” “No no no. I can explain. Occasionally we have to stay in case of a storm so we keep a spare just in case.

‘I forgot this isn't the room I always use. In fact, that one is under repairs and another doctor and I share this one.

‘We work on each other's days off, and she's on fraternity leave at the moment. That was just one of her spares she had while she was pregnant.” explained Cody.

Derrick didn't say anything. Before Cody could ask a question, Derrick pushed the dress toward him. “You can't be serious?”

Derrick didn't say a word, instead, Cody saw that was hard again. “We-we just did it. You can't seriously be ready to go already let alone wanting to wear this?!” said Cody.

Derrick leaned close to his ear. “I'm always ready for my little nurse.” whispered Derrick.

Cody gulped a little but couldn't believe what he got himself into.


	3. 4. Inflation/Male Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 4 of the 100 theme challenge.

A young man was sitting in a bar nursing a nearly empty glass of beer. He eventually finished it before pushing it forward. 

“Another one of those days, Kai?” said a bull wiping a glass. The young man looked up, his shoulder length brown almost covering his green eyes. 

“You wouldn't believe what she wants now, Ian.” said Kai. Ian merely put the glass he was wiping down before crossing his arms. 

“Try me.” “First she kept complaining about how she didn't like how I didn't go out with anyone she tried to pair me up with for the longest. I'm only twenty-five. 

‘I have a good ten years until I need to worry about that. I was planning on telling them I'm not into girls a few days later but I blurted it out today. 

‘My dad and brother were cool with. My sister figured it out already. Now my mom is complaining that her oldest child won't get a wife and give her some grandkids.” said Kai. 

Ian could only shake his head before filling Kai’s glass. “Wow. It's no pleasing her, is there?” said Ian. “Maybe.”

Kai took a sip from his glass. “Oh no.” “What?” asked Kai. 

“Every time you get fed up with her whining you come up with some half baked plan that ends with you regretting it later.” said Ian.

“Name one time.” “The night before you were talking about just telling her you were gay. Granted it ended well. 

‘A week ago, you were talking about joining the circus that came through. I still remember having to head a few towns over to pick you up after you woke up with a hangover, without a clue to how you got there, and wanting to come home.

‘Another time you decided to and I quote make her proud by saving the world by getting a bag of goldfish snack throwing them in the water shouting swim mother fuckers swim. 

‘So what crazy plan do you have now?” said Ian. “

“Okay, point taken. Also, you only needed to name one.” said Kai. Ian crossed his arms again. “The plan?”

“I'm just going to the doctor.” “For?” asked Ian. Kai mumbled something. “Come again?”

“To see if I can become pregnant.” said Kai mumbling the last part. “If you can't say it, then it's not a good idea already.” said Ian as he turned to take care of another customer.

Kai’s face became bright red. “To see if I can become pregnant!” hissed Kai. Ian stared at Kai, a little thankful that the customer left. 

“Please tell me you’re joking, right?” questioned Ian. When Kai didn't say anything, Ian didn't know what exactly to say. After a long silence, Kai started to speak again.

“I mean, who knows. Sure, I'm always safe but what if I'm one of the rare ones that can. I'm not exactly the same as you. After all, I did take some labs so it wouldn't hurt to see the results.”

“I can't argue with finding out but promise me you'll at least run the potential father by me.” said Ian.

“Aw, you worried about me?” “Just want to make sure the guy will actually help you raise the kid.” 

“Right.” said Kai as he took a sip from his glass.

~The next day~ 

Kai was sitting on an exam table, waiting for Doctor Jackson to come in. He couldn't help but be nervous. He’s been going Doctor Jackson for a few years and knew the doctor was good.

The door to the room he was in opened and an older panda with a clipboard and stethoscope around his neck came in.

“Ah Kai, it's nice to see you again.” said Doctor Jackson. “It's nice to see you again, Doctor Jackson.” said Kai.

“Now let's see, nothing looks too abnormal. Blood pressure was a bit high though. Are you nervous about something?’

Kai rubbed the back of his head. “Well you see, I came out to my family not too long ago.” 

“I see. Was there any problems?” asked Doctor Jackson. “It went surprisingly well. Everyone was okay with it but my mother now pressing me about me not being able to give her any grandkids.” said Kai.

“And you want to know if you’re one of the rare ones that can.” Kai had a blush on his face and nodded.

“Well when you first told me about you being gay, I knew you would eventually want to find that out. 

‘Especially when you requested another set of labs and yearly check-up, despite doing all that a few months ago.” said Doctor Jackson.

“Was it that obvious?” asked Kai. “You're not the first one to do so. As for the time being able to have kids, that's a yes and no.” 

Kai looked at him puzzled. “Let me explain. Most males that can have kids have an extra organ in their bodies that allow them to become pregnant. 

‘Of course, that does not say it can't be implanted in those that don't have it. The organ I'm referring too is a womb. 

‘Since there are no female hormones in their body to keep it up, their bodies will eventually try to remove it on its own. 

‘Since it can't, surgery is needed to do so. You, on the other hand, are one of the few that has one but didn't need it to be removed. 

‘Not only that but you were born with a unique advantage of having a vagina. Despite those two things being the only female part about you, your body was able to function properly as any other male with normal testosterone levels.” explained Doctor Jackson.

“So it was enough to keep my body one way while my sex was another. I think I get it but if a womb can be implanted why don't more people know about it?” said Kai.

“It's not that easy. Their bodies will need to accept it and need to be injected with female hormones to keep it up. 

‘Most aren't even compatible enough to do so and those that do have a hard time just trying to become pregnant. So many don't want to go through it. 

‘That's why many hope that their one of the few has one already. As with many, they still need to be compatible with the potential father. 

‘Granted you will still need to be injected with female hormones to ensure your body will take well to a pregnancy.” explained Doctor Jackson.

Kai took all this and thought about. “I know it may be too much to ask but is it possible to know who a potential father might be?” asked Kai.

“Your fertility was very low and we need to do some testing to see which species are compatible, so at the moment no.

‘The hormones will change your scent to make you smell like you’re in heat. Only a potential father will be affected by it strongly. To others, the smell will be faint or not have a scent at all.

‘Remember though, it may not work the first time and will take time. If you wish to get started we can start the first treatment to help your body adjust to a pregnancy easier.” said Doctor Jackson. 

“I think I'll take that offer.” said Kai.

~A few weeks later~

Kai and Ian were heading to the gym talking about random things. When the gym was in sight, the conversation to something a bit more serious.

“So, what did the doctor say?” asked Ian. Kai looked Ian before looking around to make sure no one was too close to overhear.

“He said that I can become pregnant but the jury is still out on knowing who a potential father could be.

‘Although a possible one will be able to pick up on a scent that smells as if I'm in heat.” said Kai.

Ian couldn't help but laugh as they went. “What's so funny?”

“You started the treatment, what ten days ago?”

"Sixteen. I fail to see the point.” said Ian. The pair entered the locker room and began to change.

“You’ve been out and about right.” said Ian. “So?”

“So, if you're supposed to smell that way has anyone tried anything?” 

Kai paused a bit as he thought about it. “Now that you mention it, no. Not even one guy.” said Kai.

“Really?” “Well the doctor did say it had to be someone that was compatible and it may take a while to find one.” said Kai.

He looked around before lowering his voice. “He also said my fertility was very low and it may not work the first time.”

“So basically you just need someone that is very virile?” said Ian. “That as well as being compatible and willing to try more than once.”

Ian laughed at that. “What is it now?” asked Kai.

“I may not be able to smell it but trust me, when whoever it does, I hope you’re ready.” “Oh please.” The both of them put their things in a locker.

“As if they can handle, all of this.” said Kai posing a little. “Okay now. Don’t come crying to me about them being too rough.” said Ian.

Kai just rolled his eyes as the pair walked out of the locker room. As they kept talking, the pair passed by a sabertooth tiger that was putting the barbell back into position.

When Ian saw him, he couldn’t help but smirk. “Well look who decided to show up.” said Ian as he started walking toward them with Kai close behind.

The sabertooth looked up as he saw the pair coming. “Not all of us can afford to spend all their time in a gym.” said the sabertooth tiger.

Ian and the sabertooth greeted one another, it was then the sabertooth noticed Kai. “And who might this be? Don’t tell you gone and replaced me.”

“This is Kai and unlike you Luke, he doesn't bail on me when I want a workout partner.” said Ian. “Really? He can keep up with you?” questioned Luke.

“More like how can he keep up with me.” said Kai. “Hey.” said Ian. Luke couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

“Now this I got to see. You guys won’t mind me joining you two?” said Luke. “Not at all. Especially when you see me outdo him.

‘I will admit, you have me beat at the amount you can lift, but I have you beat at how long I can do it for.” said Kai.

“Shall we bet the usual then?” “I don’t want to embarrass you in front of him but bring it.” As the two kept going back and forth, Luke smelt something in the air.

He looked around but couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from. ‘Must be imaging it.’ thought Luke. 

Luke followed the pair over to the treadmill. “Let’s see if you can keep up with me for fifteen minutes this time.” said Kai.

“Half an hour.” said Ian. “Oh, you’re on.” The trio began to do some stretches. As Luke stretched his arm over his head, he couldn’t help but notice how flexible Kai was for a guy. 

Kai was seated with his legs overstressed in a v-form, with his upper body forward and arms past his toes. 

He came up and got onto the treadmill. “Ready to quit while you’re still ahead.” taunted Kai.

“More like, I’m ready to see you drop.” said Ian as he got on a treadmill right next to Kai. Luke followed their lead and got on one next to Ian.

Kai began to set the pace at four miles to start it out and an incline of five. Luke didn’t think much of it until a minute passed and Kai set their pace to a speed of ten and an incline of six.

At the fifteen minute mark, Kai sped it up even more at now fifteen miles. Luke was breathing hard and glanced over at Ian and Kai.

Ian was breathing hard like him and close to panting, while Kai breathing only quickened but wasn’t hard.

When they stopped at the thirty-minute mark, Kai was breathing hard while Ian was panting. “Well *huff* I kept up *huff* didn’t I.” panted Ian.

Kai smiled at him. “You did this time but that was just our warmup.” said Kai. Once all of their breathing was under control, they headed for the weights.

As they walked there, Luke smelt the same scent from earlier. ‘There it is again. Where is it coming from?’ thought Luke.

They went through different exercises and sets. It was Ian’s turn to tease Kai, and he saw him struggle to keep up a bit.

“Come on, where was that talk about being able to go for longer go?” mocked Ian. “I’m still *huff* in this.” said Kai as he pushed the barbell up a few more times more putting up.

He laid on the bench trying to catch his breath. It wasn’t until they started to do squats, that it appeared almost neck in neck.

Ian had more weight than Kai but Kai went lower than Ian. When they finally finished their workout, the three of them were the last ones in the gym.

“I have to say, I’m impressed.” said Luke. “With what?” asked Kai. “The fact that not only can you keep up but you can outdo us in some areas.”

“Yeah. He may look like your average Joe but he sure can hang.” said Ian. “And for a bull, you sure do focus on more parts of your body instead of every day being arm day.” said Kai.

“Got to, especially if someone tries to skip without paying. I guess I’ll catch you two later.” Ian began to walk toward the locker room.

“Catch you later then. So Luke, up for a cool down run?” said Kai. “I think I’ll do a few more weights before turning in as well.” said Luke.

Kai just shrugged his shoulders. “Suit yourself.” As Kai walked away, Luke picked up the same scent from earlier yet again.

He looked around but only saw it was him and Kai still in the gym. Ian just walked out the door waving at the both of them before leaving out.

Luke looked Kai over as he jogged on the treadmill. It was then that he really gave Kai a thorough look over.

Unlike he or Ian, Kai wasn’t as muscular nor built as them but had a build that was more akin to a runner. 

With thick calves, large thighs, and a firm butt. As Luke was going through the motion of another press, he couldn’t help but wonder if that smell was coming from Kai.

He was so deep in thought it wasn’t until he heard the clang of a barbell did he take notice that Kai was nearby. 

“You’re done already?” asked Luke as he put the barbell up. “I’ve been on the treadmill for over half an hour.” said Kai. 

“It’s been that long already?” “Yeah. I just wanted to do a few more squats before turning in. I may not have as much upper body strength as you two but my legs won’t fail me anytime soon” 

As Kai walked off to the locker room he passed by the bobcat, it was then that Luke finally found the source of the smell.

He looked at Kai before heading for the locker room as well. When went in, saw he Kai grabbing a few things from a locker.

“What are you wearing?” asked Luke. Kai looked at him confused before looking down at his clothes then at Luke.

“Uh, a shirt and some shorts.” said Kai. “No, I mean. You just have this strong smell and I’m not sure if it's just some cheap cologne you’re wearing or you.”

Kai starred at Luke as his eyes widened. “Y-you can smell it?” asked Kai.

“If you’re talking about that scent on you, then yeah. What’s wrong with me being able to smell it?” 

“Because only a specific type of person will be able to smell it and I need their help with something. Since you said it was strong you must be that person then.”

“So if I read between the lines correctly, you’re trying to get pregnant but haven’t found the right one yet.” said Luke.

Kai was a bit shock Luke got it on the first try. 

“It's a bit more to it but that’s the simple version.” said Kai as he just closed the locker.

When Kai turned around, Luke was standing right behind him. The predatory look in Luke’s eyes made Kai shiver.

“Perhaps I could help with that.” “I-I appreciate that but are you sure. I mean this is something serious.” “I know.

‘I don’t plan on leaving you at any moment during this nor after.” said Luke. Kai stared at him.

“Pretty big talk for someone you just met.” said Kai. “Maybe but I rather be the one that’s the father of your kids.

‘With the way you and Ian are, I’m more than sure he’ll approve of me than some random.” said Luke. 

Kai didn’t know what to say to that. Instead of saying anything, he just pulled Luke into a kiss. Luke was stunned for a bit but quickly regained his composure and dominated the kiss.

His hands began to roam all over Kai’s body, before pulling the shirt up. They momentarily stopped to catch their breath, while Luke pulled Kai’s shirt over his head and tossed it out of the way.

Luke was over Kai again with another kiss. His hand roaming toward as he groped Kai’s firm rear. Kai couldn’t help but moan into the kiss.

When Kai felt Luke’s fingers going the waistband of his shorts, he pulled away to stop him. Luke looked at him with a mix of confusion and concern.

“Is something wrong?” asked Luke. “It just I’m not exactly normal down there.” said Kai.

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. I’m not normally shaped due to the way my family tree is.” 

“I highly doubt your situation it’s anything like mine.” said Kai. “Only one way to find out.” said Luke as he went to pull down Kai’s shorts again.

What Luke saw was not at all what he was expecting to see. Right between Kai’s legs was a tight moist cunt. 

“I have to say, you weren’t kidding. Definitely different from my situation but I can’t say I don’t like it. Quite the opposite.”

As Luke began to strip, Kai couldn’t help but stare at the growing bulge. It was Kai’s turn to be surprised when Luke finally finished undressing.

For the most part, Luke had typical feline anatomy with barbs on the tip but what really drew Kai’s attention was that at the end of Luke’s cock was very bulbous.

Luke couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at Kai’s stare. “For the most, my family consists of all felines but a good few of my family members, as well as, great grandparents were more on the canine side.

‘May not be as thick nor as prominent as a typical knot but it’s still a nice thing to have.” said Luke. Kai barely heard him as his attention was more on the long beer can size shaft and massive balls that were about the size of cantaloupes.

Kai was pulled out of his trance when Luke held his hand and began walking over to a bench. Luke laid back on the bench and position Kai to face the other way before putting him on top.

In this position, Kai was face to face with Luke’s cock. Before he could say anything, Luke licked from Kai’s pubis before slowly going up to the perineum in one slow, forceful drag of his tongue.

Kai couldn’t help but gasp as his body trembled. The sudden stimulation caused Kai to cum and Luke greedily lapped at the cunt.

He didn’t get a moment's rest either as Luke kept going. Kai soon felt a familiar heat as another orgasm was approaching fast.

As he felt his orgasm getting closer and closer, something poked his face. Kai looked to see Luke’s cock standing to attention, throbbing and leaking delicious smelling pre cum.

He reached forward only to feel Luke grabbing his wrist and pulled them back. Kai heard a mix of a grunt and growl.

He gave out a loud cry as another orgasm washed over him. Luke Immediately plunged his feline tongue into Kai’s pussy.

Luke somehow sensed the exact moment Kai’s climax was about to wane and stuck his tongue as deeply into Kai’s cunt as possible.

Kai barely knew what hit him before came again directly into Luke’s thirsty mouth. His whole body shook with pleasure as Luke munched on Kai’s pussy like it was his purpose in life. 

The horny feline grunting softly under him. When Luke finally pulled away from Kai’s pussy, his face soaked with fluids and his brain filled with the need to breed.

He slipped out from under Kai before turning him around on the bench. Luke was panting heavily all the while doing so. 

When Kai saw his face again he saw that Luke in a state of a rut. Luke began to angle his pre soaked tip towards the lips of Kai’s pussy before slowly pushing in.

Kai took a sharp breath as his walls being stretched by the thick shaft. His breathing soon turned into ragged breath as he was being stretched to his limits.

Once Luke finally was as deep as he could without the knot, he stopped. It took all of his willpower to stay still and let Kai adjust. When Kai looked back at him, Luke took it as a sign to move.

He pulled back slowly until only the tip was in. Kai couldn't help but shiver as he felt those barbs drag along his walls. He let out a loud moan when Luke thrust almost all the way back in.

This continued for some time, Luke giving long slow thrust, ensuring Kai felt everything. Kai soon felt another orgasm approaching. 

Before he reached the point of no return, Luke stopped again. Kai panted as he felt so close but wasn't enough to finish.

When Kai calmed down, Luke began to move again at the slow pace. Kai let out a whine as Luke edged him close to yet another orgasm before stopping.

“Is something wrong?” asked Luke his voice deep and husky. “Keep going.” whined Kai.

“But I am. I'm merely just making sure you can take it. And let me tell you, it's not easy with the way you’re smelling.

‘I can barely hold my instincts back.” said Luke.

“Then don't. Just fuck me already, breed me, fill me with your kids.” begged Kai. Luke leaning in close to Kai’s ear before grabbing Kai’s waist with both hands.

“Just remember, you asked for this.” growled Luke. Kai at first thought he was biting off more than he could handle as he felt Luke pull back.

He didn't have long to think about it as Luke thrust back and began a faster pace. Kai couldn't help but moan as Luke drilled his hole.

Luke groped Kai’s bubble butt making him gasp and moan. He traced his hands over Kai’s back before grabbing onto his shoulders.

Giving him more leverage to pound into Kai. He felt Kai tighten around him as the other had another orgasm. Luke was sure to not let up as he thrust harder into the tightening passage.

Kai was sure he saw stars as he felt another orgasm approaching so soon despite the last one barely finishing up.

He felt Luke’s thrust becoming more fevered as he felt the knot threatening to breach him.

Kai soon lost track of how many orgasms he had as Luke didn't slow down even once. He felt Luke’s hot breath on his neck and even in his lust filled mind, he thought about if he could even take Luke inside of him entirely.

Kai could tell Luke was getting frustrated by it, as he felt the other interlock his fingers with his as leaned down over him. Luke gave a snarl before biting down on the side of Kai’s neck.

It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but the animalistic show of dominance not only brought Kai over the edge again but also forced Kai’s pussy to open more.

With a primal groan, Luke stuff his knot into Kai. The tip of the feline cock kisses Kai’s womb, holding it open as warm virile seed filled it.

Kai could feel it overflowing but the knot prevented any cum from escaping. A few minutes of ropes after ropes of jizz pass by before tapering off.

Luke’s knot soon beginning to deflate. Kai soon noticed that Luke’s grip hasn't loosened at all. Luke pulled his knot free, allowing the thick load it was holding to run down Kai’s legs and onto the bench.

Kai was only granted a few moments of reprieve before he gasp in shock, as he felt Luke rub his still hard dick along his still sensitive cunt.

Luke was quick to thrust back at the same intensity as before. Kai could barely do anything but cry out in pleasure as Luke kept pumping his hips.

He couldn't help but tremble as another orgasm washed over him. Luke gave a few more thrusts before hilt himself deep within Kai as he came again.

Kai could barely believe how it was just as potent as the last load. Just like before, Luke gave a few more jerky thrusts as his knot kept everything in.

Once he was finished, he pulled all the way out when his knot finally deflated again. Kai shivered as he felt the massive load slip out. Luke loosened his grip as began to sit up, taking Kai with him.

Kai couldn't help but stare at Luke’s still erect member. While he was busy with that, Luke was licking at the bite mark he made, purring softly.

“H-how are you still hard?” questioned Kai. Luke leaned close to hear before whispering “Cause I'm not done with you yet.”

He leaned back on the bench. “How about you ride me for a bit.”

Kai gulped before moving to position himself better. He placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder while the other held the thick cock. Luke held Kai’s waist with one hand while other groped Kai’s rump.

Kai straddles Luke’s lap before lowering himself. He moaned at the feeling of his hole being filled again. Luke was sure to make Kai move slowly onto his lap.

Once fully seated with even the knot in, Kai pressed his face into the feline’s neck reveling in the feeling of just being full. Luke allowed Kai to stay where he was, as his arms wrapped around him, pulling the smaller human closer.

It wasn't long before Luke’s hands were over Kai’s butt again. He gave it a firm squeeze as he lifted Kai up. When only the head was in, Luke thrusts back in all at once.

Kai cried out in ecstasy as Luke repeated it again. He soon got the message as began to bounce on his own. 

With each slam down, Luke would thrust up making Kai cry out. Kai had both hands on Luke’s chest, riding him harder.

Whenever Kai felt like slowing down, Luke would give a low growl before grabbing his hips and bounce him to move at a pace he wants.

Kai gasped as another orgasm came over him. As it slowly ended, a deep growl caught his attention. He looked up at Luke and saw his lust filled gaze.

“Forgetting something?” questioned Luke. It was then Kai noticed that he stopped moving and Luke didn't have his release yet.

Kai gave a sheepish laugh. “S-sorry about that. Let me fix it.” said Kai before he started back moving.

Kai couldn't help but shudder as felt the hard cock in his still sensitive cunt. It doesn't take long for him to work back up to the previous pace, with Luke helping as well.

Despite his best efforts to hold back, Kai could feel another orgasm approaching. Kai barely had time to prepare himself, when Luke gave a sharp thrust.

He moaned out as he came again. Kai could feel this one lasting longer than all his other ones. He had a deep blush on his face. No matter how much he wanted to, Kai couldn't stop quivering to keep riding.

Luke could see it as he held the shaking body. He leaned close to Kai’s ear. “How about you wrap your arms around me and let me take charge.”

Kai could only nod his head as he compiled and wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck. Luke held Kai’s waist as he quickly stood up.

Kai tightens his grip around Luke, wrapping his legs around the sabertooth as well. Luke bounced the human on his hips. The pair looked in the other's eyes.

On instinct they locked lips, Luke easily dominating the other. Kai’s breath hitched as yet another orgasm washed over him.

Luke gave a few more sharp thrusts before biting down on Kai’s neck again as he came into the clenching heat. Kai could feel his stomach starting to swell a bit.

When Luke’s orgasm finally ended, Kai could feel that Luke was still hard. “S-still.” panted Kai.

“I'm not done until I know for a fact you're knocked up, even if takes all night and all day tomorrow. Maybe even long after this belly of yours is full of kits.” said Luke.

Kai could only gulp at that.

~One month later~ 

Kai was sitting on an exam table as Luke sat in a chair next to him. His stomach had a small bump. Every now and then Kai would rub it.

“Calm down. Everything is going to be okay.” said Luke. “Yes but what it didn't take or something else.” said Kai.

Luke went over to give Kai a hug. “Even if it doesn't, I'm sure it will all work out.” 

Kai just leaned into the hug. When they finally parted the door to their room opened as Doctor Jackson came in. 

“Sorry for taking so long, how are you two doing today?” said Doctor Jackson. “Just fine.” said Luke.

“Okay. Will be better once I know.” said Kai. “Now there is nothing to be concerned about.” said Doctor Jackson.

He looked at his chart at the chart he held and smiled. “I take it all is well?” asked Luke.

“Everything went as expected and even better. As you two are aware, Kai, you are indeed pregnant.”

Kai didn't know what to say, while Luke had a smirk on his face. “I told you there was no need to worry.” 

“Although.” started Doctor Jackson. “Although what?” asked Luke.

“From what we were able to see, you're about a month along. Which is quite remarkable since the chances of a successful conception were very low.

‘We were able to pinpoint that a potential father would have to have been a sabertooth. We also anticipated a successful conception would take a least two months of trying.” explained Doctor Jackson.

Luke couldn't help but smirk even more while Kai blushed. “What if they have traits that make them particularly virile.” said Kai.

Doctor Jackson thought about it as he took in their reaction. “That is a strong possibility. But even then, from what we saw it would still be difficult to conceive.” said Doctor Jackson.

"It could've been that hard. I mean, his scent could put anyone into a rut." Doctor Jackson couldn't help but smile.

"That would certainly do it. It's rare but can happen. That is everything then. It's still too early to tell the gender or amount.

'Is there anything else you wanted to know?" asked Doctor Jackson.

"I can't think of anything." said Kai. "We'll be keeping in touch. If you need anything or see something changes let me know." 

"We'll do that." said Luke. "Thank you for everything." said Kai. Dr. Jackson nodded before leaving out.

Kai looked over to see Luke grinning.

"Told you." said Luke. "Yeah yeah. Just hope you're ready." 

"Of course I am. Just think of it. You, me, a house full of kids. Maybe a few more on the way as well."

"Uh, how about we worry about the ones on the way now before thinking of more." said Kai. Luke leaned over Kai and placed both of his hand behind the human.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of these first. Once their old enough, we'll make more.'

Luke leaned close to Kai's ear. 'Or at least, have fun trying." 

Kai couldn't help but shiver at that. He pushed Luke back a bit.

"Big talk but can you back it up?" questioned Kai. "How about we head home and find out." Luke picked Kai up as he carried out of the office with a wide grin.


End file.
